


All Because of You

by RainaDee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainaDee/pseuds/RainaDee
Summary: Why did L ever decide to become a detective? Was it really for a love for justice or was it something much deeper than we ever knew from the anime?(I have never read the manna so its all based off the anime, sorry manna lovers).





	All Because of You

When Wammi had brought them to his orphanage they were young, around seven or so. The two twins were amazed by the large building, but what astounded them further was the fact that someone had wanted to give them a home. The boy, Lawliet, was a lover of puzzles. He could solve anything you put in front of him and by the third week, all one hundred of the puzzles were solved. Now, the girl, Lily, wasn't one for problem-solving. In fact, she hated it. Her passion related to creating rather than solving. She could bake almost anything with a recipe book as her guide and write almost any story that she put her mind to. Both these twins were opposites, but they loved each other more than anything and that never changed even as the years passed.

"Happy birthday, L!" Lily exclaimed as she placed a strawberry cake with ten candles atop it in front of her brother.  
Lawliet smiled at his sister as he handed her a small wrapped gift.  
"Oh! Is it what I think it is?!" she asked with excitement.  
"That is a good question, one that can be fundamentally answered if and only if you open it."  
Lily giggled at him, "You always talk weird, L"  
Lawliet slouched further towards his sister and replied, "I am simply speaking."  
"Of course you are," she said while rolling her grey eyes. "Now," she continued, "Are you going to blow out the candles or are we going wait for them to start melting onto the cake?"  
Lawliet went onto his toes as he leaned toward his sister's homemade dessert and blew out all ten candles in one go.  
Lily clapped her hands in an excitement, "You're good at that!"  
Lawliet smiled as he began to pick some of the pink frosting off the top of the cake with his pale index finger. As he did this Lily began to carefully peel away layers of red paper. She smiled when she saw a delicate model of a mermaid.  
"Did you put this together?" she asked in astonishment.  
Lawliet nodded as he continued to absent-mindedly to lick frosting off his pale fingers.  
Lily flew forward as she wrapped her arms around him knocking them both over onto there sides.  
Lawliet's grey eyes widened at the sudden impact to the floor. He let out a slight groan as Lily laid on top of him. His slouched body ached slightly from her weight, yet he couldn't help but smile at his twins happiness.  
Three months went by and the twins continued to develop their passions with the help of Wammi. Lawliet grew smarter, while Lily grew more creative.  
Lily sat on a beige couch with a drawing board in hand. Lawliet sat in a crouched position beside her with his index finger in his lip as he watched a crime show.  
"I am 90% sure the wife is the perpetrator," he stated.  
"And how do you know, oh puzzle prodigy?" Lily asked.  
"Its simple really," Lawliet stated matter of a factly.  
"Oh really?" Lily stated.  
The raven-haired girl soon regretted her question as Lawliet began to spew out facts and statistics about women.  
"Okay okay, I get it, damn. Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good, L."  
Lawliet looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"  
"Oh nothing, don't worry about it."  
Lawliet shrugged and went back to watching the show.  


It never failed, every Tuesday the now thirteen-year-old Lily would go to the store for ingredients for a cake and precisely at three pm the smell of a sweet would fill the orphanage. The smell would always lead Lawliet down to the source.  
"Hey, L." Lily greeted.  
Lawliet gave a small smile and a wave in reply as he sat on his toes in his usual sitting position at the counter.  
"I made strawberry cake, again," Lily stated. "Why do you always make that? I'm 100% certain that there are much easier desserts you could make." "Is it a crime that I like strawberry cake?" "No." "Then why does it matter?" "I simply want an answer." Lily rolled her grey eyes at him, "Not everything can be answered you know." Lawliet tilted his head in a curious manner and brought his thumb up to his lip to. "Oh lord, L," Lily said, "You don't have to contemplate everything I say." "Don't you contemplate things people say?" "No, actually, I don't. If I do it just wastes my time and brain power, you weirdo." "Oh." "Do you want some of this cake?" Lawliet nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, then." It was four pm on a Tuesday and no sweet smells filled the orphanage. Lawliet spent a good two hours looking for Lily when a knock came at the entrance to the Wammi House. Lawliet raced down the stairs to the entry parlor to try and spot Lily, but when he got there all he saw was a police officer talking to Wammi. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this," said the officer, "But the young Lilith was killed today." Lawliet felt his heart freeze as he went down the stairs to inquire of the officer, "What do you mean killed?" Wammi brought his arms around the thirteen-year-old boy as the officer continued, "We are still unsure of the perpetrator, but you can rest assured that we will catch whoever did this. L felt his skin grow cold and his heart clench. "Dead?" he thought, "How? Why? Sh-she can't be." tears began to make their way down his pale face as he tried to comprehend what the officer had told them. "Thank you for telling us," Wammi replied gravely, "We appreciate you coming out all this way to let us know." The officer nodded solemnly, "My regards." and with that, he was gone. Three weeks had gone by since that day and Lawliet hadn't slept solidly in that amount of time. The room he had once shared with his sister seemed too large. He flipped through one of her journals as if this one book could bring her back. Lawliet knew, though, that you can't bring back anyone from the dead. He felt more tears leak from his eyes as he flipped yet another page. The words on the paper blurred as Lawliet began to quietly sob. How could someone be so cruel as to take away his sister? How could they steal away one of the only people left in the world he cared about. Why? Why would they do that? How could anyone be so heartless? The answer was simple: because they did not care. "People like that deserve to be in prison," Lawliet whispered, "They belong in a place where they can't hurt anyone else." He slowly began to wipe away his tears and said, "I could put them there. I know how to solve things. I could make the world safer, starting with finding the one who killed Lily." The police were hesitant at first about letting Wammi bring a laptop into the precinct with nothing more than a simple 'L' on the screen, but soon after they heard all the things the person on the other side could solve they were more than thrilled to be working with their unknown ally. Thanks to him it took only a week to apprehend the murderer of young Lilith. Turns out it was a sixteen-year-old boy, whom of which, had been stalking her for a good part of the year. It turns out Lilith had agitated him by stating she had no clue as to who he was and to please leave her alone. This first victory for 'L' was heard by the chief of police who quickly assigned some unsolved cases to this unknown genius. Everyone was impressed by this prodigy in the detective world and the name 'L' began to spread to other precincts. Everyone was astounded by this strange person's strong sense of justice, but no one ever knew where it comes from and no one ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the changes and the one spoiler. I got this idea and thought "I'm gonna write this because why the heck not?" Also sorry for the language I tend to add some swearing in my stories. So yeah. Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
